The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of red raspberry, botanically known as Rubus idaeus L., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Erika’. ‘Erika’ was produced from an open pollination of the female parent ‘Autumn Bliss’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,597).
The new cultivar was created in 2002, in Trentino, Italy and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by root cuttings since May 2007. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations in Trentino, Italy.
Plant breeder's rights were applied for with the European Union on Mar. 12, 2007. ‘Erika’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.